telefangfandomcom-20200213-history
Template talk:Evolution
OH DAMMIT. I initially wanted to make a new system for evolution templates and their naming, parameter names as well as how they would look, for these reasons: 1) there is no naming system for the existing templates, and T2 Denjuu have evolution chains of all kinds, making it difficult to name the templates. 2) some evolution templates split horizontally + vertically down, while the T2-exclusive ones split diagonally, making it inconsistent. 3) the improper system of naming makes it even more difficult for the user to know which are the parameters to enter in the articles. Thus, I wanted to like, revamp the system.. dammmmnn. This was my proposed system of naming: * For linear chains (like Tsunonasu's) the names are simple - Template:Evolution-''(the number of Denjuu here)'' * For chains that split, it gets more complicated: :* For example, if the chain splits at the second Denjuu to two possible evolutions, the parameters of the third generation would be 3a and 3b. Instead of the current 3 and 2a (implying that 2a is an alternative evolution from 2). Like this: 3a / 1 - 2 NOT 1 - 2 - 3 \ \ 3b 2a :* For subsequent evolutions after the split junction, the lettering continues, so Denjuu evolving from 3a would be 4a, 5a etc. So, for this chain it would be 3a - 4a - 5a - 6a - 7a ... (etc) / 1 - 2 \ 3b - 4b - 5b - 6b - 7b ... (etc) :* However for another split after one split, the lettering increments. So for Crypto's evolution, Crypto evolves to Cryptoride (2) then to either Cryptoburn (3a) or Cryptoarm (3b). Cryptoburn then evolves to either Cryptoknight (4aa) or Cryptosnipe (4ab). See, a letter is added after the initial "4a". So, for this chain it would be 4aa / 3a / \ 1 - 2 4ab \ 3b :* So, the number represents the generation number, and the letters represent the current branch of evolution. :* If there is only one possible evolution at a certain generation (like Punica's fourth evo, 115}}), there is no need to increment the number of lettering. So, for this chain it would be 3a - 4a / 1 - 2 \ 3b But then, there's a lot of problems with this system still... should I revert all changes..? ~Milnivri 14:16, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's good. It's still pretty confusing, but so are the evolution lines themselves. I can't think of a better system anyways. Good work. --Sanky ~ talk 15:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay everything's done - updated the system as well. It's still a little confusing - I'm going to create a help page for it! ~Milnivri 08:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Ugh...XD Crypto's evolution template is now wider than the page, so you have to scroll sideways to see his last evos. I think it'd be better to make the templates shaped like... (box) -> (box) -> (box) -> (box) | | v v (box) (box) ...Sort of thing, or just find a totally different way to show evolution lines. >_< I dunno. ~ Kimbles 19:40, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Hm, if I resized the boxes to 100px each it would squish all the text, but can barely fit Angios' line. What if I made the entire evolution section scrollable horizontally, like some long paranoma image, is that fine? Like this. Note that the scrollbar only applies to the evolution section, not the entire page. Is that fine? I don't think the evolution lines should follow the previous layout, since it's inconsistent with T2. ~Milnivri 06:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::No, that's pretty bad. >_>; Nothing should scroll sideways ever... It would probably work a lot better if you took the images out, since they're kind of unnecessary... ~ Kimbles 14:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I like the images... They make it all look... lively. Plus, it really helps when you're trying to find one particular Denjuu in a line but don't know it's name... Would it be possible, using Javascript, to hide all the images at first, and have a link on top of the template that would show the images? Just an idea... --Sanky ~ talk 16:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Request new template Template: Evolution-1.2a.2b.2c I guess that's needed for Fungus, Angios and Gymnos and a few others in T2? Thx (: --Garmmy 14:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for all your hard work by the way! :D ~Milnivri 17:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Finished all the T2 Denjuu. Thanks for the help (: --Garmmy 07:36, April 2, 2010 (UTC)